how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Citing sources
Providing sources is one of the ways that we ensure readers that content is valid. This is done in several ways: tags Ref tags are the way we insert sources as footnotes. To use them, surround the content of the footnote with the tags. You can also name a reference and reuse it. Examples *Robin was written as Canadian after the the show's creators learned that Cobie Smulders was Canadian.25 Things You Don't Know About Me: Cobie Smulders from UsMagazine.com Dec-8-2010. Retrieved Dec-8-2010.. *Unlike Robin, Cobie Smulders has never handled a real gun. *An ocean lover, Cobie always wanted to be a marine biologist and is a certified SCUBA diverVIDEO: Cobie Smulders Maxim Photoshoot Nov-2010. Retrieved Dec-9-2010.. The above references: *Robin was written as Canadian after the the show's creators learned that Cobie Smulders was Canadian.25 Things You Don't Know About Me: Cobie Smulders from UsMagazine.com Dec-8-2010. Retrieved Dec-8-2010.. *Unlike Robin, Cobie Smulders has never handled a real gun. *An ocean lover, Cobie always wanted to be a marine biologist and is a certified SCUBA diverVIDEO: Cobie Smulders Maxim Photoshoot Nov-2010. Retrieved Dec-9-2010.. References This section will automatically generate the footnotes by adding to the page. External sources External sources are usually other websites. When citing this source, please use the tags. You should provide a link to the site, the name of the site, the author, the date it was published, and the date you accessed it. If you are updating the format of references already on the page, you can use the date that the information was added as the date retrieved because that will be the date that the person who first added it used it. Episodes If you only need to reference the episode, a parenthetical citation is fine. For example, in a paragraph talking about Robin's early life, you might put ( ) after discussing her relationship with her father. For information that was inferred, its often best to add clarification. For example, statement saying that Barney was born in 1975 should explain that this was because Ted stated that Barney was born 7 years after the first moon landing in , this should be done with a ref tag explaining how you arrived at that value. Ref tags should also be used in infoboxes because a parenthetical citations would clutter up the box. Images Images also should have their sources indicated. Just because an image is on the internet doesn't mean its up for grabs. Many images are copyrighted and cannot be used here at all. Screenshots Screenshots from How I Met Your Mother, generally fall under fair use as they are the only method we really have to illustrate the wiki. Please keep in mind the following guidelines: *Do not use overly high resolution images. *Do not use too many images for one topic *Indicate what episode the image are from ad whether the screenshot are from a web viewing a TV viewing (generally DVR/Tivo/other method of recording), or DVD Creative Commons Images Most (not all) images taken from Wikipedia fall under a creative commons license. In general, this means that we can reuse the images under the following guidelines: *Must credit the original source *Must indicate that the original source does not endorse this usage *Must reiterate the license and indicate that we have not changed the license Promotional images Promotional images from the CBS website, Barney's blog, and press releases are all available for use here as this promotes the show and CBS does not appear to have posted any restrictions on their use. Please indicate when an image is promotional or from Barney's blog. Category:Help